His Little Sister
by OmegaWolfStories
Summary: 2D was always being picked on for being Mellow. With his passive personality and inability to stick up for himself, he hasn't got much of a chance against Murdoc's insults. One day, 2D finds a new friend...in a FedEx box!
1. Before

_**Here's my 1st Gorillaz fanfic. :D It's basicaly a story of what it was like after Noodle joined the band. Before anyone says anything, no she doesn't fall in love with 2D. She merely see's him as a big brother figure. I'm sorry but as adorable as they both are i can't pair a girl up with a dude twice her age...**_

_**Anyways I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Please comment!**_

_**Be nice!**_

**Chapter .1.**

**Before...**

The sounds of screams filled 2D's room as he watched his favorite movie, _Dawn of the Dead_. He sat on his old, tattered bed with an emotionless look on his dented face as he mindlessly watched flesh being ripped of the bones of innocent people by rage-consummed zombies. He enjoyed hiding out in his room. It was the one place he could get peace and sanctuary from the never-ending torment he recieved from his bandmate, Murdoc.

He didn't mind Murdoc's taunts _that_ much, afterall its all in good fun, but after being called "face-ache" fifty times a day it was too much to stand.

He layed his head down on his pillow, still gawking at the movie on-screen, and sighed. He hadn't got a lot of sleep the night before as he was going over the lyrics to a song he and the band had just finished. As he relaxed on his bed, he felt his black, bruised eyes close. Drifting off into a little nap, he allowed a wide smile to slowly creep across his face. He was at peace.

Well, at least untill...

"Oi! Wake up!" yelled a gruff voice.

2D felt something hit the top of his head. He opened his eyes and standing at the side of his bed was Murdoc, wearing nothing but a pair of tight, torn jeans and a pair of old, manky trainers.

"What do you want?" squeaked 2D in his usual cute, wimpy voice.

"Did you place the 'ad?"

"Ughn...what 'ad?" asked 2D as he scratched his face in confusion

"What 'ad?! What 'ad?!" barked Murdoc "for the new guitarist you messed-up mad-head!"

Then it finally hit him. _Oh no!_ thought 2D _I totally forgot about that! I'm in for it now..._

"Um, sorry Murdoc." he said with a nervous smile on his face. "I-I was looking over the lyrics to our new song and-"

"YOU STUPID LITTLE WORM!" yelled Murdoc as he slapped 2D as hard as he could over the top of his head.

"Oww!" whined 2D "I'm sorry Murdoc! I-I thought it would be a good idea to learn the song before we preformed-"

"What's the point you dunce?!" yelled Murdoc, his face red with rage "we need another guitarist for this song so HOW CAN WE PREFORM IT?! YOU HAVEN'T PLACE THE BLOODY ADD IN THE PAPER YET!"

"Sorry..."

"Argh! Forget you!" spat Murdoc "I'll go and do it myself!"

On that note, the door slammed shut and 2D was alone once again...with one extra bruise on his head. He layed his head back down onto the pillow once more. He had a scary thought:

"My god." he said out loud to himself. "I hope whoever our new guitarist is...doesn't treat me like Murdoc does..."

He then closed his eyes and drifted slowly but surly, back into his nap.

**--------------------------------- XXxxXX---------------------------------------------------**

**Well there we have it! I will upload the rest of the chapters as soon as I write 'em!**

**Sayounara!**


	2. Noodle!

**Chapter .2.**

**Noodle!!!**

The bruise was still fresh on his head. It always puzzled 2D how Murdoc could cause so much pain by nothing more than a mere slap. He filled his bowl with stale cornflakes and milk as he gazed in awe at how much bacon Russel was scarfing down.

"Yo 'D!" said Russel "Pass me that milk!"

2D passed the milk down the table to Russel and was amazed to see him pouring it all over his bacon and eggs. It was disgusting. 2D crinckled his nose at the sight of soggy, milked bacon.

"How can you do that?" he asked.

"What? It all ends up in the same place don't it?" laughed Russel with a mouth full of breakfast.

"Ugh that's lovely" 2D said sarcastically.

The intresting but equally as gross conversation was interupted by Murdoc bursting into the kitchen in a disturbingly, happy mood.

"Morning lads!" smiled Murdoc as he sat at the table.

"Why you so happy Muds?" asked Russel

"I am happy because, unlike face-ache here-"

2D gave Murdoc a dead-eyed look from across the table.

"- I've pulled some strings and got us a new guitarist!" beamed Murdoc as he crossed his arms and laughed to himself.

Hearing all this made 2D feel even smaller than the day before. He knew he messed up but Murdoc couldn't help but bring it up once more to make him feel more crappy than he already did. Still, life goes on. 2D knew complaining about the insults would just make it worse so he decided to leave it.

"So who is it?" asked 2D as he scratched his head "and when are they getting here?"

"Well to tell the truth, I don't really know who they are. I just spoke to their manager and he said he'd send 'em down." laughed Murdoc, it was like he knew he screwed up.

_And he calls _me_ a stupid little worm?_ 2D thought to himself _at least I would know who i'd hired._

"But don't you worry lads!" smiled Murdoc "i've heard whoever it is is really really good!"

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door. All three of the Gorillaz lept out of their seats and ran towards the front door. 2D was the first to reach the steel, front door which had the words "Kong Studios" spray painted over it. He was just about to turn the handle when Murdoc roughly pushed him aside.

"Move aside ugly!" he laughed as he opened the door.

"Delivery for the Gorillaz!" yelled a delivery boy.

More importantly, there next to the boy was a large, cardboard FedEx box, filled with tiny holes.

"We didn't order nothing!" growled Murdoc

"Oh! I think you'll find you did" smiled the boy. He got out a clip board and a pen and _bravely_ handed it to Murdoc. "Sign here please sir!"

"Grrr Fine!" snapped Murdoc as he snatched the forms from the boy. He mumbled swear words under his breath as he signed.

"Pleasure doing bussiness with you!" smiled the boy before running back to the van and speeding away.

The band gathered around the box and stared in wonder as to what may be inside.

"Russel, you didn't order another dead dog did you?" asked 2D.

Suddenly, the box began to rattle and shake. A small, faint giggling could be heard coming from the inside. Murdoc pressed his eye to peer in through one of the air holes, trying to get a better look. He flinched back in pain as he felt the cargo poke his eye.

"OW! Sweet Satan!" he exclaimed "There's a bloody Gremlin in there!"

"Don't be ridiculous." sighed 2D as he to made his way towards the box.

2D began to open the lid of the box. Bit by bit, the brown tape was thrown to the floor having been ripped from the body of the box. Once it was all gone, the box was now able to be opened. 2D went to touch the roof of the box when all of a sudden it burst open itself. The band all fell back in terror, almost wetting themselves in the process. There, standing in the box was a little asian girl who looked about 10 years old. 2D was the first to make his way towards the new arrival.

"Hello sweetheart." he smiled "what were you doing in that box?"

"..." the girl said nothing.

"Hello?"

"..."

"Little girl?"

"NOODLE!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the girl.

2D fell back in shock. He really wasn't expecting that reaction to a simple question. Murdoc began to laugh as he saw 2D shaking on the floor.

"You spineless little slug!" he laughed "Get scared by a nipper did ya?! I'll handle this."

Murdoc walked up to the girl and tried, that's _**tried**_ to look less threatening.

"Listen love, we're not buying no chocolate bars or nothing so go bother someone else."

"NOODLE!!!!!!!!!" the girl yelled again

"We 'aint buyin' no noodles either! Now go on!"

"NOODLE!!!!!!!!"

"Why you cheeky little!-"

Without warning, the girl leapt out of the box and landed straight on Murdoc's foot. _(by the way, he's not wearing shoes) _

"AAAHHHH!" he howled. The little girl giggled as she ran straight passed 2D and Russel and through the open front door of Kong Studios.

"Grab her!" ordered Murdoc.

On that note, all three of the Gorillaz ran after the sparky little girl. Wherever she ran she caused distruction. She ran through the kitchen, causing knives, forks, plates and food to fall and hit the floor. In the game room, countless televisions and stereos were knocked to the floor. Thankfully though she didn't get 2D's game consoles. In the recording room she began to press all the buttons and caused a short circuit of all the functions.

Finally she came to 2D's room. She dived onto the bed and began to bounce up and down like a hyper kangaroo.

"NOODLE! NOODLE! NOODLE! NOODLE!!!" she laughed as she bounced.

The band finally caught up to her. 2D was actually quite amused at this funny little girl. She clearly didn't care what anyone thought and she wasn't intimidated by mad-Murdoc. Murdoc on the other hand had lost his temper with this kid as soon as he laid eyes on her.

"Right! That's it!" he growled "I've had enough of this!"

"Calm down, calm down" said 2D "I'll deal with her."

2D walked up to the bed and the hyper, bouncy child.

"Little girl-"

"NOODLE!!!" laughed the girl

"Come on sweetheart I think you should-"

"NOODLE!!!!!"

He could tell that talking was no way to get through to this kid, he decided to play it crafty. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a large, pink marshmallow (which he was saving for later).

"Here darling, have a sweetie." he smiled nicely at her.

The girl stopped bouncing and stared at 2D with a confused look on her face.

"Come on darling, you can have it." smiled 2D.

The girl's dazed look soon turned into a large, cheesey smile. She suddenly leapt onto 2D, who luckily caught her before she fell to the floor, and took the Marshmallow from his hand. She scarfed it down.

"Arigatou! Onii-chan!" she smiled.

* * *

**Well, here's the second chapter done!!! Sorry it took so long guys I get really bad writer's block.**

**Chapter 3 up soon!**

**Sayounara!!!**


	3. 2D Oniichan!

Chapter .3.

2D onii-chan!

The strange little girl sat on 2D's bed, quietly humming to herself. The band stared at her and wondered as to what they were going to do with her. 2D had gotten a large bag of pink marshmallows from the kitchen and gave them to the girl. She ripped the bag open and began to wolf down the fluffy sweets, one handfull at a time. Murdoc was still feeling pretty hostile towards the girl and frowned angrily as he watched the cheerful little girl. He began to mutter un-mentionable words under his breath.

"Yo Muds, why you mumbling bad words 'bout that little kid?" asked Russel. "She's adorable."

"She's a little pest..." growled Murdoc.

The little girl stopped eating and turned to Murdoc. At first she smiled, then she blew a massive rassberry in Murdoc's face. She started to giggle really loudly as she watched Murdoc wipe the spit off of his face.

"Argh! That's disgusting!" he barked

"NOODLE!" laughed the girl as she shoved another handfull of marshmallows into her mouth.

2D was really amused. A little girl taking on Murdoc? It was funny to watch him get ripped by a little girl who only used one simple word ever since she entered the building. The little girl stopped laughing and turned to 2D. She smiled happily at him.

"Onii-chan!" she smiled as she pointed at him.

"2D man, she keeps calling you big brother."

"How do you know?" asked 2D

"She's speaking Japanese. I used to know a kid who was from Tokyo back in NYC."

"Onii-chan!" chirped the little girl, still pointing at 2D

"Well, since she's taken such a liking to you face-ache." snarled Murdoc "You should look after her."

"M-m-m-me?" gasped 2D "What about you two?"

"Russel and I are goin' up to the recording office where I met that manager."

"What manager?"

"The one who sent us the contract of that guitarist you moron!" snapped Murdoc as he hit 2D over the top of the head.

"Fine..."

Russel and Murdoc left the room and eventually the building. 2D sat next to the girl on the bed and rubbed his head where Murdoc had left a new lump. The little girl moved closer and placed her hand gently on 2D's shoulder. She stared at him dead in the eye.

"Onii-chan. Daijoubu?" she asked

He didn't know what to say. He'd never learned to speak Japanese and he had no idea what she was saying. _I have to say something._ he thought to himself. He turned to her, smiled and rubbed her head.

"I don't know if you understand me." he smiled "but i'll try and make friends anyways."

"Wakarimasen." said the girl.

2D began to point to his chest.

"2D." he said as he made hand signals towards himself. "I'm 2D."

The little girl stared at him with a confused look. It took her a few seconds to click on but after about a minuet, she understood what he meant.

"Ah! 2D onii-chan!!" she smiled

2D was overjoyed. He really liked this girl and the way she called him her older brother. Talking to her actually made him feel like he was worth more than all the bruises Murdoc gave him. He smiled back at her.

"Very good darling!" he smiled, he began to point at her. "You? Name?"

The girl thought for a second. What was he saying? She didn't understand the word "name", what could it mean? She decided to respond with the only English word she knew.

"Noodle." she answered.

"Noodle? Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Noodle." she answered again.

2D smiled at her. She was adorable. Noodle couldn't have been her real name but the more he thought about it and the more he looked at her, the more he realized that the name fit her to a tee. He pulled something out of his pocket and hid it behind his back.

"Sore nani?" said the girl

"Here you go sweetheart." smiled 2D as he revealed a small, red lollipop. "For being such a good girl, you get another sweetie."

The girl's face lit up with happiness. She took the lollipop from his hand and smiled some more.

"2D onii-chan!" she smiled

"Yes?"

"Daisuki!"

* * *

**WOO! Another Chapter done!!!**

**Yes i'm aware there are many Japanese words in this but they're only simple ones that I bet you guys can guess what they mean ne?**

**If you don't then don't hesitate to ask ok? I'll let ya know ;)**

**Sayounara!!!**


	4. Noodle's Guitar

Chapter .4.

Noodle's Guitar.

2D had now been watching Noodle for a full hour and 10 minuets. He'd given her some old magazines, drawing paper, a black marker pen and a box of Cornflakes to keep her occupied. As the little girl played with the items given to her by her "big brother", 2D sat on his bed and read a magazine. As he read to himself he could hear noodle talking to herself in Japanese. He quickly glanced away from his magazine and stared at the strange little girl, wondering what she was saying. He didn't ask, he just gave a small smile and went back to his reading.

"Hiku!" said a small voice

2D glanced away from his magazine again back to where Noodle was once sitting. She wasn't there. He glanced around the room until he saw her in the corner, pointing to the old guitar he kept in his room. He put down his magazine and made his way towards her.

"Guitar." he said as he kneeled down next to the dusty old instrument.

"Geetah?" she repeated in a thick Japanese accent.

"That's right." smiled 2D.

Noodle gave a small giggle as she yanked the guitar from it's stand.

"Noodle! Be careful darling don't break it."

Noodle wasn't breaking the instrument, she handled it with great care as she sat on the floor and gently laid the instrument over her crossed legs. To 2D's surprise, she was holding the guitar correctly. She seemed like she really knew what she was doing. Without warning she started playing _Mary had a little lamb_. 2D was totally taken back with the amazement of the child's musical abilities as the sound of gentle music filled the room.

"Hey kidder, that's really good." smiled 2D

_"Mari-san no hitsuji. Hitsuji. Hitsuji, Mari-san no hitsuji. Kawaii ne?" Noodle sang._

2D couldn't stop smiling as Noodle played away on the guitar. She was really talented, a true musician and a great singing voice too. It suddenly occurred to 2D, that this girl could be the guitarist Murdoc had hired. No, It couldn't be. She was only a little girl....

"Face-ache!" yelled Murdoc as he burst into the room.

"Oh, _you're _back are you?" sighed 2D with a sarcastic tone.

"That little kid!" snapped Murdoc as he pointed to Noodle, who was still plucking away at the guitar. "She's the damn guitarist!"

"Yeah I know."

Noodle stopped playing and looked up at Murdoc.

"Geetah!" she smiled

Murdoc grabbed Noodle's arm and pulled her to her feet. The little girl struggled ad tried to escape Murdoc's grip. The more she struggled to get away, the harder Murdoc tugged on her arm.

"Onii-chan!" she whined as she held out her free arm towards 2D.

2D bolted forward and pulled Noodle away from Murdoc. Noodle quickly ran and hid behind her big brother.

"What are you doing?" asked 2D

"I'm taking her to the recording room!" snapped Murdoc "we need to rehearse!"

"Give her chance! She just got here!"

"She needs to practice for god's sake!"

"Give her a day or two to settle in and _I'll _teach her the song myself."

"You don't even know the bloody song!!!"

2D paused for a second…

"Hmm…you do have a point."

Whilst he was arguing with Murdoc, 2D could feel Noodle hugging his waist; clearly she was startled by all of the yelling. _Poor thing…_he thought. _She doesn't understand a thing…_2D reached down and gripped her hand tightly as if to reassure the frightened girl. His heart jumped as he felt her grip his hand too. He felt happy as Noodle clung to him, he really liked her and honest to god, he wanted to protect her.

"P-please Murdoc…" stammered 2D "Give her a week to get used to us…and I promise, you can teach _both of us_ the new song…"

Murdoc's face turned scarlet red with rage. His clenched fists shook with anger.

"FINE!" he snapped

And on that note, he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. 2D and Noodle were left alone in the room. Noodle looked up at 2D with admiration. 2D couldn't believe he'd just stood up to Murdoc…the one person in his life he was ever truly afraid of. He didn't even notice how frightened he clearly was, all he cared about was Noodle.

He walked over to his bed and sat down. He rubbed his hand over his face and wiped the sweat away. Noodle joined him on the bed, still staring and him, she smiled. Noodle placed her hand on 2D's knee and rubbed it reassuringly. He glanced at her and smiled. Before she could even think, Noodle was pulled in for a hug. 2D hugged her tightly, so tightly in fact, she could actually feel his heart beating.

"Th-thank you Noodle" stammered 2D "You gave me a little bit of courage back there…"

2D felt so big. He loved this little girl for giving him the strength to voice out for once in his life. Noodle wrapped her arms around 2D's neck and hugged him back.

"Onii-chan…" sighed Noodle "daisuki…"

"I have no idea what you just said…but thank you…"

**Well 4****th**** Chapter's up! ^^**

**Sorry it took so long guys I'm piled under a mountain of Essays at the moment *cries***

**Author's note: New Chapters may take longer nowadays. I'm currently writing a short Wolf's Rain fic in addition to this one so I'm busy busy busy! ^^**

**Plus not to mention there are some AMV's I wanna make 4 YouTube ^^**

**Seeya!**


	5. Two Years Later

**Chapter .5.**

**Two Year Later.**

It had been about two years since a little Japanese girl named Noodle was sent to the Gorillaz in a FedEx box…

2D was in the game room bashing buttons on his PS2. Russel was sitting next to him on the old, blue, tattered sofa, fiddling with an old shoe lace. Kong Studios was unusually quiet because Murdoc had gone out to a bar to "get away from the stresses of band life"; this meaning that he's sick of losing to 2D every time he plays against him on _Tekken_. Noodle was out too. You see, 2D had decided that, because she's so young, Noodle should spend a couple of years at school in addition to playing in the band. He felt it unfair for her to miss out on her education for the success of the band. All seemed calm until…

"I never going back to that place!!!" yelled a high-pitched voice from the hallway. "Never, never, NEVER!"

The loud thud of a door slamming followed this squeaky, little outburst.

"Sound's like Noodle's home." Chuckled Russel.

"She sounds upset." Said 2D "I'll go see if she's alright."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile in Noodle's Room 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Baka!" screamed Noodle. "Kuso! Baka! Baka! Baka!!!!!"

Teddies, magazines, clothes…chairs were flying everywhere. Noodle had had enough. Her days at school were always hard. Everyday other students would laugh at her accent and would always take the piss when she'd say a word wrong, they even made fun of her name, which wasn't surprising but still, it was really, really mean. Being 12-years-old now, Noodle was entering the "teenage stage" where everything…and I mean EVERYTHING your peers said was important. (_We've all been there_)

She suddenly stopped her enraged assault on her room, fell to her knees and began to cry. She pounded her Tatami-covered floor harshly with her hands, crying as hard as she could.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door…

"Noodle?" said a shy, male voice "you alright darling?"

The door opened…

"Noodle?"

"Ah…2D Onii-chan…" sobbed Noodle "what you want..."

2D made his way to his crying, adoptive sister. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her gently. He stroked her hair and rocked her back and forth.

"What's the matter love?" he asked her. "That's the third time this week you've come home like this."

"Is nothing…" she lied "just people at the school…"

Noodle pulled away from 2D's hug and stood up. She clambered over the monstrous mess she had created and made her way to her equally as messy bed. She sat down and wiped the tears from her eyes, using one of her old teddies as a handkerchief.

"Onii-chan…"

"Yes darling?"

"Do I speak English good?"

2D sat next to her. He hung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"'course you do sweetheart! You're really clever." He smiled as he moved her fringe, revealing Noodle's pretty, green eyes.

"Then why do they say bad things about my speaking?" asked Noodle, tears filling her eyes once more.

"They say bad things about you?"

"Yes…they say I don't talk good. They say I'm stupid because I can't spell right in English and they make jokes of my name!"

Noodle began to cry again. 2D felt furious, how dare they pick on someone for the way they speak. He felt horrible, how could he have missed this? Ever since she started secondary school, Noodle came home on the brink of crying almost everyday. Though he knew he wasn't all that smart, surly he should have seen this coming…

"Aw Noodle…don't cry darling…"

"Is not my fault! Why can't they just leave me alone?" she sobbed

"They only say mean things love…" sighed 2D "Words can't hurt you that bad…"

Noodle looked up to him, her tear-filled shining in the light.

"Onii-chan…"

Noodle lifted up her school shirt, just enough to reveal the round, purple bruise on her stomach. 2D was horrified; someone had actually beat her up.

"Noodle…did this happen at school?" he gasped "They beat you up?"

"Kind of…" Noodle said quietly "this boy at school call me stupid so I spit at him…"

"Noodle…you really shouldn't-"

"So his friends come and push me down. Then his girlfriend come and kick me in my tummy."

This sounded pretty serious to 2D, he knew he'd have to go down to the school or something to sort this out but there was always that small danger that the school would do sod all and just leave poor Noodle to fend for herself. Then the bullying would get worse…schools are like that…what was he going to do?

"Listen sweetheart…go get in the bath, I'll talk to Murdoc when he gets home and I bet he'll go to the school and sort this." Smiled 2D as he rubbed Noodle's back.

"I want _you_ to help…" whined Noodle

"Look don't worry, we'll sort this."

"Hai Onii-chan…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 Hours Later When Murdoc Gets Home. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"AH! Feels good to be home!" yawned Murdoc as he sat down at the kitchen table. He reached over to the fruit bowl in the middle of the table and grabbed an apple. He took a huge bite out of the fruit and let loose a massive burp. He scratched his greasy, black hair tilted back on his chair. 2D entered the room and sat on the chair next to Murdoc.

"Good day at the pub Mudz?" he asked him.

"Yep! Its good to take a break from all the stress!" laughed Murdoc.

"Yeah(!)" sighed 2D sarcastically.

2D felt a bit nervous about telling Murdoc what had happened to Noodle at school, Mudz was never one for being sympathetic plus he and Noodle hardly ever see eye to eye so he might refuse to help. 2D had thought about going down to the school himself but since he wasn't the most assertive person, he was scared the school wouldn't take him seriously whereas Murdoc was a little bit more threatening…

"M-M-Murdoc…" said 2D, stuttering as he talked.

"What's up worm?" answered Murdoc

"S-something happened to Noodle at school today and…"

"And?"

"And…I was hoping you'd help us sort it out…"

Murdoc got up and walked towards the fridge. He got out 2 cans of _Pepsi_ and an onion. He gave the extra can to 2D as he sat back at the table.

"Why? What's happened to the little thing?" asked Murdoc as he took a whopping bite out of the-already-skinned onion.

"Some kids are making fun of the way she talks…" sighed 2D

"Is that it? Can't be that bad."

"She came home with a massive bruise on her stomach, I think it's bad!"

"Gah come off it! She's a tough little bugger!" laughed Murdoc "She'll handle it!"

Noodle walked into the room. She was dressed in her purple, kitty PJ's and had a towel draped around her shoulders to prevent her wet hair from dripping all over them. She went over to the fridge and drank some milk straight from the carton.

"Oi Noodle!" barked Murdoc. "Don't drink from the carton! Other people need to use that you little bug!

Without warning, Noodle slammed the carton onto the worktop. 2D and Murdoc stared at her in awe.

"You think I care what you think?!" she yelled at Murdoc "I don't! I don't care what you say! I don't care what anybody says!!!"

After that random little outburst, Noodle threw the milk to the floor. She stormed up to 2D and actually slapped him across the face (not too hard don't worry ^^)

"And you!" she screamed at him "You tell him to sort this out but you meant to help me! You're my Onii-chan! I want _YOU_ to help! Not him!"

On that note, Noodle ran from the kitchen crying. 2D rubbed his face, which had a small red mark where Noodle had slapped him. To him, the fact that Noodle was the one who slapped him hurt more than the slap itself…

"Woah, she's mad at you!" chuckled Murdoc

"She yelled at you _too."_ Mumbled 2D under his breath.

"She's got a point you know." Said Murdoc "She _does_ look up to you more than any of us so _you _should sort this out."

2D knew he was right and he couldn't agree more but, deep inside he was scared to try and help in case he messed it all up. Back in his school days he himself was victimised by chavvy bullies and was never taken seriously…hardly anything about him had changed since then so why would people start taking him seriously now?

**Well there's the next chapter! It's up earlier than I expected! ^^**

**I'm sorry if this one's not as cute as the others but I just wanted to do a chapter on the subject of bullying because I too went through it in school and I guess I just want to reflect how I felt about it through Noodle…**

**Anyways, sorry if it's a bit long too but you know…**

**Oh and if you're wondering how it'll turn out between Noodle and the bullying, you'll have to wait for the next chapter!**

**Enjoy and please rate and comment!**

**Seeya! ^^**


	6. I'll Sort It!

**Chapter .6.**

**I'll Sort It.**

The side of 2D's face was still ringing with the feeling of Noodle's slap. Her words were still flying in his mind.

"_You meant to help me! You're my Onii-chan! I want YOU to help!"_

He sighed to himself as he lay back on his bed. He rubbed his dented eyes and curled up into a ball. Again, Noodle's words ripped through his mind.

"_You meant to help me! You're my Onii-chan! I want YOU to help!"_

He clenched his fist and hit himself on the forehead. Noodle's tear-filled face flashed into his mind, he felt her anger and pain. Small tears began to appear in his eyes, he felt he had failed his little sister.

"2D Onii-chan?" said a voice, accompanying a knock at 2D's bedroom door.

Quickly, 2D wiped the tears from his eyes and sat up on the bed.

"Yeah…come in love…" he sighed.

Noodle slowly opened the door a walked in. She made her way over to the bed and sat next to 2D. With her hands placed on her lap, she began to nervously play with her fingers. 2D glanced over to her but she kept her head down. An awkward silence fell upon the two; no one said a word until;

"Onii-chan…" sighed Noodle "I sorry…"

Without warning, 2D pulled Noodle close to his chest and hugged her as hard as he'd ever hugged anyone.

"Onii-chan, daijobu?" gasped Noodle

"I thought you hated me after all that…" sniffed 2D

Noodle stroked 2D's mattered, blue hair as she hugged him back.

"I would never hate you Onii-chan…" she smiled.

2D pulled away from the hug and silently sat next to Noodle. An awkward silence fell upon the two. 2D glanced briefly at Noodle before staring back at the floor, fiddling with his fingers. He knew he was going to have to break the silence.

"You're a good girl Noodle…" sighed 2D "You don't deserve to be treated bad."

Noodle said nothing. She simply rested her head on 2D's shoulder and hugged his arm. A small smile gleamed on her face as her cheek rubbed against 2D's tattered, navy blue shirt.

"You know what…" he added "tomorrow; I'm goin' down to the school and talking to ya teachers ok?"

All of a sudden Noodle's tiny smile turned into a huge Cheshire cat grin. She directed her beaming gaze up at 2D who was equally as glad to see his little sister smiling again. Half a minute passed and Noodle still had that same grin on her face. 2D laughed a little bit.

"You alright there love?" he smiled.

"…"

"Noodle?"

3, 2, 1, BOOM!

"2D ONII-CHAN!" laughed Noodle as she literally flew into 2D's arms, knocking him onto his back. She hugged him so hard he could actually feel his arms bruising in the process.

"Um Noodle love?" he laughed

"ARIGATOU! ARIGATOU-GOZAIMASU!"

"Noodle, I can't feel my arms." ^_^"

"ONII-CHAN! DAISUKI!"

"Noodle you really need to let go now darling."

Noodle loosened her grip but didn't let go all together. Before she finally released the imprisoned singer she gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Cheers for that love (!)" laughed 2D as he wiped his cheek.

Noodle's smile slowly turned to a frown.

"D-demo…" sighed Noodle "what if they not believe you?"

2D paused…

"They will darling!" smiled 2D "_I'll_ sort it! I promise!"

******************** The Next Day at the School of Evil ****************************

2D, Murdoc and Noodle sat out in the corridor, outside the head teacher's office. Murdoc was only there for back-up just in case the whole operation went belly-up. 2D was feeling really nervous. What was he supposed to say? _"Um hi, I'm not related to this girl in any way shape or form. Could you tell the little chavs in your school to stop bullying her or I'll set our psycho bass player on you all!"? _As nervous as he was, it was nothing compared to the suspense poor little Noodle was feeling at this time. If they bullied her bad now, how would they treat her knowing she's getting her big brother to fight her battles? Out of all three of them, Murdoc was the only one with a level head…for once.

"Sweet Satan…" growled Murdoc "schools smell worse than bloody hospitals!"

"Ssh!" hushed 2D "Do you want to get us thrown out?"

Murdoc said nothing.

The door opened. Standing in the doorway was an old, bony woman with black, thick framed glasses and a sensible black dress. She glanced over to Noodle who stared nervously back at her. The Head Mistress then pulled her glance over to 2D and Murdoc, curling her upper lip with disgust.

"Ah." She said coldly "you must be here about Noodle. Come in."

One by one, the three Gorillaz followed this old hag into the office. Once inside, they pulled up a chair for each of them and sat in front of the desk, directly facing the heartless looking woman. Noodle kept her eyes on the floor, almost scared to look this woman in the eye. 2D was secretly scared but he stuck to his word and was brave enough to keep full eye contact. Murdoc…well, he was just uninterested.

"Now." Said the Head Mistress "Mr. um-"

"2D" answered 2D

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh! Um…Mr. Pot."

The snobbish woman stared at 2D, almost as if it was with disapproval. 

"I understand Noodle is in a sort of band with you."

"Oh yes!" added Murdoc "World famous we are!"

"I'm sure you are…" snarled the Head Mistress. "Am I right in assuming that the girl's parents are ok with this?"

Noodle stood from her chair.

"Sensei…I tell you that I have no parents." She added. "I live with 2D Onii-chan and-"

"Be Quiet young lady!" snapped the Head Mistress "and you know that every student must show full respect and call me ma'am!"

Noodle was silenced. She sank back into her chair and felt 3 inches tall. 2D couldn't help but feel angry at the way this old witch had just talked to Noodle.

"We're not here to discuss Noodle's personal life ya know." 2D said angrily. "She's being bullied. What will you do about it?"

The old woman rocked back on her chair while fiddling with a pen.

"It doesn't really surprise me." She sniggered "She doesn't even try to fit in."

2D was shocked at her answer. He felt a slight bit of anger burn up inside of him and he was dying to stand up and give this stuck up cow a piece of his mind but he had to stay calm.

"What's that got to do with anything?" gasped 2D

"Yeah. No offence love but you're a bit of a cow." Added Murdoc.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON?" fumed the head mistress

"Murdoc! Shut up!" snapped 2D ad Noodle in unison.

Well, now that Murdoc was making the situation a little more awkward than it already was, 2D was ready for a head on confrontation with the dragon lady.

"Look, I know I'm not actually related to her or anything but I'm looking after her. I'm very angry at the fact you'd just let this carry on it's not right." Snapped 2D

The brittle old hag removed her glasses and cleaned the lenses with a yellow, satin hanky, as she did this she looked 2D in the eye with what seemed to be a death stare.

"If she'd only change a few minor problems in her personality…"

"She HAS no problems!" snapped 2D "YOU'RE the one with the bloody problem love!"

"Haha! Wow face-ache, you finally grew some!" laughed Murdoc

"Well, it's clear to see where the girl gets her attitude…" snarled the old hag

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" 2D said loudly "You know what, sod you AND your bloody school!"

2D stood up and grabbed Noodle by the arm.

"C'mon you two, we're going!" he snapped.

He dragged Noodle out of the room with Murdoc following behind them. Now they were out of the office, 2D felt relieved. He had once again found courage through Noodle. Holding his head high, he and his band-mates made their way towards the school exit.

"Onii-chan…" sighed Noodle "What about school? Where should I go?"

_Hmm…good point…where could she go? _2D thought to himself.

Suddenly, the sound of evil laughter filled the halls. Someone was walking behind them, laughing and sniggering as they went. 2D could tell there was more than one voice…a gang. _Oh great…_2D turned his head slightly to peek over his shoulder and sure enough, there were three chavvy looking boys walking behind them, laughing at Noodle.

"Oh my god have you seen them?" one of the boys laughed quietly.

"I know, right scrubbers aren't they?" smirked another. "Aren't they like a band or summat?"

"Yeah called the Gorillaz or summat stupid like that!" laughed the last one.

"They look like bloody gorillas!"

2D, Murdoc and Noodle listened to the pathetic insults…

"I've heard their music to!" laughed the first boy "They're shit!"

Murdoc stopped in his tracks. _Uh oh…_ thought 2D _they're for it now…_

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?" screamed Murdoc.

One of the boys, a large, round lad with blonde, spiked hair and acne dominating his face, walked closer to Murdoc and stared him straight in the eye, their faces almost touching.

"You don't scare me you walking tub of doughnut batter!" snapped Murdoc "What did you say about my band?"

"I said you're shit!" smirked the boy.

Well…that was the last straw…

BANG! Murdoc head butted the boy, shattering his nose in the process leaving the bull rolling around on the floor, crying in pain.

"YOU MORON!" yelled 2D

"What?" barked Murdoc "He started it!"

"SO? YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO FINISH IT!" stormed 2D "NOODLE STOP IT!"

Noodle was happily kicking the tubby boy in the gut over and over and over again. 2D walked up to her and grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"We're leaving!" he ordered as he started to drag Noodle away.

Once they were outside, they climbed into the jeep and started to drive away. As they drove Noodle said something no one had ever expected her to say.

"Arigatou Murdoc Onii-chan!"

"Oi! You better not start calling me that you little bug!"

"Murdoc Onii-chan daisuki!" laughed Noodle

"SHUT UP!"

2D laughed at the fuss Murdoc was making over being called a big brother, it was kind of cute really. It's amazing how head butting a 12-year-old boy could make friendly bonds between band members…


	7. Will He Be Ok?

**Chapter .7.**

**Will He Be Ok?**

A new day had dawned on Kong Studios, a typical Saturday morning. Russel was busy wolfing down a bowl of cereal as he sat at the kitchen table with Murdoc who was reading the comics in the morning paper. Noodle walked into the kitchen half asleep. She went to the fridge and poured herself a glass of orange juice and sat at the table with the guys.

"Ohayou…" Noodle said tiredly

"Morning Noodle" said Russel with a mouth full of cereal.

Murdoc looked up from the paper.

"Hey where's face-ache?" he asked

"I think he still sleeping." Answered Noodle

"Well go get him I'm not having his lazy arse in bed all morning!" he growled.

"What did your last slave die of?"

"Fine! I'll go get the useless little sod." Sighed Murdoc as he stood up and walked out the kitchen.

*************************** At 2D's Bedroom Door! **********************************

"Oi Face-ache!" yelled Murdoc as he pounded on the door. "Get up lazy-arse!"

"G-o away!" came a frail little voice from 2D's room accompanied by a cough.

"You ok?" asked Murdoc. No answer. He slowly opened the creaking door to 2D's messy room. He made his way towards 2D's bed, noticing the singer curled up under his covers.

"You getting up?" asked Murdoc.

"Fine…*cough cough*"

2D emerged from his covers and looked half dead. His face was sickly pale, well, paler than usual and his arms and legs shook as he attempted to get off the bed.

"What's up with ya?" asked Murdoc

"Nothing…I'm ok!" answered 2D as he lifted himself off of the bed. He took at least three steps forward but he suddenly felt his body getting heavier. His head began to spin as his arms and legs began to tremble. He suddenly fell to his knees. Murdoc, who was strangely concerned, rushed to his side.

"Oi, you ok?" he asked

"I don't…I-I-I don't f-feel too…"

BLECH! Without warning, 2D was sick all over Murdoc's jeans and started to shake violently.

"Oh for the love of….NOODLE! GET UP HERE!" yelled Murdoc.

The sound of footsteps came belting up the stairs.

"What I do now…" sighed Noodle as she entered the room, she glanced over at 2D who was shivering on the floor. "Onii-chan?"

She ran to 2D and knelt beside him and Murdoc. Still shivering, 2D lifted his head and smiled at Noodle. The smile itself wasn't very convincing.

"I-I'm fine sweetheart…" he smiled "I just have a bad tummy…"

2D once again attempted to get to his feet and this time he succeeded. As he wobbled towards the door, Noodle ran towards him and hooked his arm around her shoulders in order to help him keep balance. He smiled once again as he removed his arm.

"Noodle, I'm fine darling." He smiled "Don't worry…"

That was a lie. He knew he wasn't fine. He'd been running a fever ever since the night before and during the night, terrible hallucinations plagued his mind. He had cried himself to sleep, quietly of course because he didn't want to wake Murdoc as he knew he'd get a beating for it…

He continued towards the stairs by himself, Noodle and Murdoc followed him. Once at the stairs, he tightly gripped the handrail and began to make his way downwards. The pain shooting through his legs was unbearable but it was nothing compared to the headache he had. He was half way to the bottom, he felt weak and heavy. His vision was fading fast; he couldn't see straight…he had to make it! He had to show he wasn't weak…

That was it…he couldn't take anymore…he simply gave up on his strength and tumbled down the last seven steps and hit the ground with a loud thud.

"ONII-CHAN!" screamed Noodle as she ran down the stairs towards her injured brother.

"2D! You ok?" yelled Murdoc as he too made it downstairs as quick as he could. "Russ! Get in here!"

Noodle lifted 2D's head onto her knees and began to stroke his hair.

"Onii-chan! Wake up, please!" she cried

Russel came running up to them, as soon as he saw 2D laying unconscious on the floor his heart skipped a beat. Something was very wrong with him.

"Hold up baby-girl." He said calmly to Noodle as he lifted 2D into his arms.

A chilling dripping noise filled the ears of the three Gorillaz. Murdoc's blood ran cold as he found the source of the ominous dripping…2D's head was badly injured in the fall and was dripping blood.

"Oh no…" he gasped "Right, get him in the jeep, he's cracked his head!"

"Nani?" gasped Noodle "Cracked his head?"

With 2D cradled in his arms, Russel ran outside to the jeep as fast as he could with Murdoc and Noodle right behind him. They layed 2D on the backseat and wrapped a towel around his injured head. Noodle was frantic, she was crying so hard her stomach hurt.

"Onii-chan!" she sobbed "Onii-chan!"

"Noodle, get in the front! Russel, you drive!" ordered Murdoc

"No!" cried Noodle "I want to sit with 2D Onii-chan!"

"You're NOT sitting with him while you're panicking like that, now get in the goddamned front!" yelled Murdoc.

Noodle didn't protest…she climbed into the jeep next to Russel who was behind the wheel. Murdoc climbed into the backseat next to 2D and rested the injured singer's head on his lap.

"Hang on face-ache…" he said quietly.

The engine began to roar and in a split second, they were on their way to the hospital.

************************************ At The Hospital! *********************************

"Oi! Someone help!" yelled Murdoc as he and the gang burst through the transparent, double doors.

"What happened?" asked a nurse who came running up to them with a gurney ready and waiting.

"He fell down the stairs and hit his head!" answered Murdoc as he helped the nurse get 2D onto the gurney.

"I'll get him to a doctor." Said the nurse "All of you take a seat. I'll let you know when we're done."

Noodle watched in horror as the nurses carried 2D down the busy halls on the gurney. Without thinking, she felt herself running after them.

"Onii-chan!" she cried

"Noodle no!" said Russel as he dragged her back "its ok baby, they'll take care of him."

Noodle buried herself in Russel's arms as she cried. In one fell swoop she felt like she'd lost the one person she cared about the most in the world.

"Don't worry Noodle…" soothed Russel as he hugged her closer "He'll be ok…"

Russel and Noodle made their way back to Murdoc who was sitting in the waiting area with his head in his hands. They sat next to him…totally silent.

"Murdoc…" sobbed Noodle

"What?" sighed Murdoc as he scratched his forehead.

"He will be alright…" she sobbed softly "I-I know he will…"

Murdoc felt horrible. He was always so rough on 2D and now he'd been horribly hurt. He felt a horrible kick in the pit of his stomach as all of the nasty names he had called 2D raced through his mind. _Dullard, face-ache, worm, nit-wit._ Guilt crept over him like a storm cloud.

"Come 'ere love…" sighed Murdoc as he held out his arms for Noodle. She was shocked, he'd never asked her to hug him before but she didn't put much thought into it…she was too upset. Noodle perched herself on Murdoc's lap and rested her head on his shoulder as she cried quietly. Murdoc wrapped his arms around her gently and hugged her as she cried…

**CHAPTER 7 IS NOW COMPLETED! *evil laugh***

**Now I know this fic isn't as cutesy anymore but I'm just trying to prepare you guys for what is yet to come…You'll see what I mean…**

**If you want to know if 2D will be ok…you will have to wait and see ;)**

**SEE YA! **


	8. Daisuki

**Chapter .8.**

**Daisuki…**

It had been at least an hour since 2D was wheeled away on the gurney. Noodle was still encased in Murdoc's hug as Russel fiddled with a pen he found on the floor. All three of them felling worried and scared, wondering if their band mate will make it out ok. Noodle was the worst. She was crying so much her eyes had turned red and were really sore.

"What the hell's taking them?" snapped Murdoc, still hugging Noodle.

"Mudz…you have to give 'em time…" Russel sighed

"Too much bloody time!"

There was a brief silence…

"I know you're worried bout him Mudz…" sighed Russel "But I'm sure raising your voice isn't helping Noodle stay calm…"

Murdoc said nothing, instead he let out a quiet grunt. A nurse finally came walking towards them. As soon as she saw her, Noodle leapt to her feet.

"How is he?" Noodle asked breathlessly

"Stuart had a nasty bump to his head and he needed a few stitches on the back of his skull." Began the nurse "He's running a fever and seems to have the flu which explains the vomiting. He seems to have two slight dents in his head too were they caused in the fall?"

"Nahr, he's always been a deformed little sod." Added Murdoc.

"The good news is that there was no internal bleeding. He should be able to go home today after some rest." Added the nurse

Noodle was close to tears of happiness. He was ok! She hadn't lost him!

"Arigatou-gozaimasu!" Noodle said loudly as she bowed to the nurse.

"She said thanks." Smiled Russel "Would it be ok for her to see him while we take care of the bill? She's his little sister."

"Of course" answered the nurse "Right this way."

The nurse led Noodle down a long, white corridor, filled with doctors and nurses scattered all over. They eventually came to room 203.

"Now he may seem a bit drowsy sweetheart" said the nurse "and he doesn't seem like the brightest bulb in the box so, use small words ok?"

And on that note, the nurse left. Noodle took a deep breath and opened the door. Inside was a grey room with a single plant, a chair, a TV and a bed, and in that bed lie 2D with a bandage wrapped around his head where his wound was. He looked pale as a sheet and really sickly. He was asleep but clearly he was restless. She made her way to the red plastic chair next to the bed and sat down. She leaned over and began to stroke his cheek softly.

"Onii-chan?" she said softly

2D slowly opened his blackened eyes and turned his head to face Noodle.

"N-Noodle?" he smiled "Hey darling how are you?"

"Better than you by the looks of it." She joked.

2D let out a weak little laugh. He pushed himself to sit up in the bed and rested his head on the cropped-up pillow. Noodle helped him to get comfy.

"Ow my head…" he groaned

"It hurt?" she asked as she leant on her elbows on the bed.

"I'm ok love." He smiled bravely.

"Russel and Murdoc were really worried…" she sighed "atashi mo…"

"Hey come 'ere" he smiled as he held his arms out. "Come give me a hug you little monkey."

She let him wrap his arms around her as she clung to him as she always did when she hugged him. 2D, though still feeling weak and ill, felt a great sense of joy as he held Noodle close to his heart, and he knew the right thing to say that would make this moment even happier…

"Noodle-chan…" he began "daisuki dayo…"

Noodle looked up at him in disbelief. He spoke Japanese! He had actually learned a bit of Japanese! She suddenly began sobbing once again.

"Noodle? I said it wrong didn't I?" gasped 2D "I didn't insult you did I?"

"Baka…" sobbed Noodle "I am crying because of happiness! I thought I lost you!"

2D wiped away her tears and smiled at her.

"Ah!" he yelped

"Onii-chan?"

"It's alright darling" he smiled as he leaned back on the pillow "I'm just a little dizzy that's all."

"Sensei said you can come home today." Smiled Noodle

"That's good." 2D smiled back

There was a knock at the door as Murdoc and Russel came bursting through the door. They made their way over to 2D and both sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey 'D how you doing?" asked Russel

"I'm alright, just a bad headache" 2D answered with a smile "Sorry if you all got worried or something..."

"Well you should be sorry dullard!" barked Murdoc "we were all scared to death!"

2D smiled. Scared to death was it? He was shocked but at the same time happy that Murdoc actually cared.

"Worried about me were you Mudz?" he laughed

"NO!" barked Murdoc "I just didn't feel like looking for a new vocalist!"

"Oh…" sighed 2D sadly as he began to fiddle with his fingers.

"Fine…" growled Murdoc "I was a bit worried 'bout ya…just a bit."

"Wow Mudz, you really care bout 'D don't ya?" laughed Russel.

"NO!"

"Murdoc loves 2D Onii-chan really!" giggled Noodle

"That's it!" snapped Murdoc "One more word out of ANYONE and he's not coming home at all!"

Noodle shut up immediately. Believing Murdoc meant what he said, she gripped 2D's arm tightly and rested her head against it.

"Noodle love," smiled 2D "He's only joking you know"

"Am I?" Murdoc growled under his breath

"Mudz, cut it out!" snarled Russel as he flicked Murdoc on the back of his head.

2D pulled back the pale blue hospital blanket and sat on the edge of the bed. He pushed himself with his arms and despite how much his joints ached; he managed to get off of the bed. Noodle hooked his arm around her shoulder to support him because he was clearly dizzy and dazed.

"I-I think I'm ready to go home now..." said 2D in a tired voice.

"Ok 'D." smiled Russel "Lets get you home."

On that note, the band left the Hospital together.

**Well Guys there you have it! Another Chapter! :D**

**Again…sorry it took so long. I had a itty bitty crisis with my exam results and was thrown into a pit of depression for ages but oh well I'm back now that's all that matters! :D**

**Anyway, we're almost to the end, approximately 2 chapters left to write now then it's all over for this FanFic :P**

**Thank you guys so much for reading this far! Please keep it up!**

**Byeee!**


End file.
